


Icarus' Mirror

by Duelstrike13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, But he comes back, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream is canonically the Dreamon, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Jschlatt - Freeform, No shipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), first time writing in awhile, mostly tommy's pov, no beta we die like men, this took forever to finish, tommy is a minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duelstrike13/pseuds/Duelstrike13
Summary: Tommy was just a kid. He wasn't supposed to be exiled. He didn't even mean to burn down the house! Now he has to live alone, with no one to talk to, as his mental health goes down as he hangs out with his only friend Dream! Wait, was he his friend?He betrayed his brother, his family, for his best friend. Was it the way to go? Probably not. But he has nothing to lose, right? After all, he can't exactly fly anymore. Unless a miracle happened.The war had ended, Dream was stopped. Well, more so the Dreamon that inhabited his body. Dream was back to his normal self! Now it was time for Tommy and Tubbo to finally be kids again. And that included Philza and Tommy trying to teach Quackity how to fly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. The Voice In The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Trigger Warning!!!  
> -Implied/Referenced Suicide along with suicidal thoughts!
> 
> Story is set right before Tommy goes with Techno/When he is with Techno

Tommy sat on the shore as rain fell, thinking of the events that have transpired. He was no longer able to go to the one place he once always called home: L’manburg. Stretching out his wings, an eternal scar of his deeds, the blond looked up at the sky. Technoblade called him “Theseus” - the exiled hero from Greek mythology. How uncanny and unoriginal. Sighing and falling to the wet sand, the boy began to let his thoughts wander. He had read a bit about Theseus and began to think. 

If Theseus killed the Minotaur, which was a monster similar to the one in the labyrinth of Ageasus, then what if Dream was acting like Minos, the killer who would kill 14 kids every 9 years to mock the gods. Yet, Minos was the half son of Zeus. 

Thunder boomed and an idea flashed in his mind, synced with the lightning. What if there was a way to somehow get the god of the sky to grant him a wish: To get his flight feathers back. The blond boy then shook his head. It’s not like his wish would be granted. Dream had taken his flight feathers when he was exiled. Now he has no home. Logstedshire was destroyed. His tiny tent. His fist curled up when he remembered that Dream didn’t blow up the guest tent. He sighed softly once again before sitting up. 

* * *

Not long had passed but the rain had picked up, now becoming a full-blown storm. Along the shore, the blonde 16-year-old was nowhere to be found. But next to the ruins of Logstedshire stood a tall tower, where the said boy stood, muttering to himself. His wings were fluttering slightly to keep him steady on the top of the tower as the storm raged around him. He looked up at the dark gray sky before closing his eyes, 

“I’m sorry Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno,,, Dad.. I’ve failed you all.” He breathed in slowly before taking the step forward, letting his body fall. It’s as if time had slowed down as memories flashed through his head. All his memories of Tubbo,

_“CATCH MEEEEEEE!!” “BEES? I love bees!” “Be careful, I’m a lawyer.” “I like it da bees” “They're rotting away in the Archives to only be looked at the EYES OF ROMAN MEN!” “DOWN WE GO TO THE ARCHIVES!”_

Memories of Wilbur:

_“Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die than give in to you and join your SMP.” “YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SUCK IT GREEN BOYYYY” “Tommy, are we the bad guys?” “Have you not noticed?! Everyone who's claiming to be on our side, they're lying to us! Tubbo?! He's lying to you, man! He- He would drop us at the SECOND he realizes we're not in the lead anymore!” “Did you just call me Wilby?”_

His eyes snapped open as the air whipped around his hair. The memories reminded him, to never give up hope. But the ground was getting too close for him to do anything. Even if he did open his wings, all he could do was glide but it was too late. Tears welled up in his eyes as he silently whispered, “Dad, please help me.”

* * *

Arms wrapped around his abdomen, his body jerking to a stop as the beating of wings sounded behind him. He turned his head to see blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, his father. His father looked at him in shock but then disappointment. 

“Tommy, why? Why would you try to kill yourself?!” His father's voice raised slightly but not to a yell. The young male flinched slightly away from him, the memory of Dream yelling at him arose. He tried to shut it out when he heard his father speak once more, “Tommy, you aren’t Icarus. You haven’t flown too close to the sun. You are Theseus, a strong man who was wrongly accused of his actions. Sure, you robbed George’s house but you didn’t mean to burn it. You aren’t selfish, you protected Ranboo in the trial so he wasn’t punished.” Tommy looked down at the ground as they floated above it. Philza sighed softly and glanced at his son's wings when he saw that, he no longer had his flight feathers. Tommy would have never gotten rid of them so why did he- oh. Who else would have done it? Dream, the mastermind behind everything.

“Dad? Tommy? What are you two doing up here?” A soft but cheery voice spoke next to them, causing them both to be spooked, Tommy’s wings fluttering while Phil pulled away from the voice. Ghostbur floated next to them, his head tilted slightly as he held some blue.

“Oh, uh, ya know, just floating around, ahaha,” Tommy spoke out softly, a small but yet forced smile on his face. Ghostbur looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. Philza shook his head, telling him not to question the younger. They had made a small mutual agreement, don’t ask Tommy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! So, Uh, this is one of my first stories I've posted by myself! I hope you like and enjoy it! Sorry if chapter updates take forever, I get very distracted easily and will start to work on a different story, haha.  
> Thats all! :)


	2. Whisper of Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Again! Back at it again! Hope you like and enjoy, I sat here trying to remember how grammar worked.

A few days had passed after his father and brother left for Lmanberg. He himself made his way to Techno’s house, but after begging to stay and such, he finally had a home again! He made sure to hide his wings around the other, as they were too big to be shown in the house. Not much had happened as he lived with Techno, other than a visit from Dream asking the piglin hybrid where Tommy was. Techno didn’t tell him but said he could always call in his favor, which led Tommy to ask the piglin what he was talking about. Techno had told him not to worry about it, the adults were talking. That set Tommy off but he couldn’t do much. 

* * *

“Tommy?! Where are you?” Phil’s voice rang out as he searched the house for his son. Tommy, Tommy was gone. He had left immediately when he heard the news about Tubbo confronting Dream. He wouldn’t leave his best friend to die, not alone at least. Phil found a small note written to him, Ghostbur and Techno about what happened and where he was. The older sighed as he grabbed his communicator to text the anarchist and the ghost of where the child had gone. A small ding alerted him that his friend had seen it but his son didn't. The ghost in question though was nowhere to be found by anyone.

* * *

Technoblade was tending to his potato farm when he got a notification from his communicator. It was from someone with who he was close, Philza Minecraft. It was a short message along the lines of him telling the piglin hybrid what his son, Tommy, had done. The hybrid shook his head, his long pink hair tumbling slightly across his back. He responded with ‘Be there soon, don’t leave.’

* * *

The 17-year-old stood on the hill next to the L’mantree that rustled slightly with the wind. Quackity and Fundy stood next to him as Ranboo sat underneath the tree. They were waiting on the man behind everything, Dream. Fundy let out a small sigh as he glanced around, his ears twitching as he listened for things, or people. Quackity on the other hand, looked between Ranboo and Tubbo as his wings fluttered behind him slightly in anxiety. Ranboo played with his hands, knowing that Quackity kept looking at him. A small distressed enderman noise came from him as he stayed under the tree just in case it started to rain. Last but not least, Tubbo glanced towards the prime path waiting for Dream. His ears also twitched, slightly bouncing against his horns. He was anxious, today was the day they confront Dream and convince him to let Tommy come back. 

* * *

Dream watched the 4 near the tree before making his way down Prime path to meet them. His sword and axe were put away only to be within easy reach. He made it down the steps and nodded to Jack Manifold and Karl who were walking by. They gave nervous waves before continuing. The green-clad man made his way up the slope to be greeted by the fox hybrid, who grabbed his hand and pulled him up the rest of the way up. They gave their greetings to each other, Tubbo soon taking the lead in the conversation. They talked for about an hour before Dream said his goodbyes only to be interrupted by the ram hybrid.

“Dream, I want Tommy’s exile to be lifted so he may come back.” a simple sentence really. He looked back with a raised eyebrow. “Tubbo, you know I can’t let that happen. He’s exiled for a reason.” Tubbo gave a small huff before continuing, “Fine then, Dream. Me vs you. Right here, right now. If I win, Tommy comes back, with no consequences. If you win,” He stopped, as the other three stared at him. “Then you can kill me fully and Quackity will be the new president of L’manberg.” “Deal.”

* * *

A storm had started while Tommy made his way to L’manberg. The rain came down harder as he got closer. He had to get there in time, not for himself, for Tubbo. His wings were pressed against his back as he trudged through the bushes in his way. A small ding came from his communicator. He grabbed it and opened it to see a death message.  **Tubbo_ was shot by Dream using [** **_NightMare_ ** **].** Tommy stared at the message before full-on sprinting to L’manberg.

* * *

The rain thundered down around them. Tubbo facing off against Dream. Half a heart each. It was over before they knew it. Tubbo was killed by Dream’s bow, Nightmare. A small choked gasp came from Ranboo who stayed under the tree. Fundy and Quackity both let out a small gasp, each trying to hold back tears. He was only a kid. Tubbo by then respawned and came back to the spot, his head hung low. He knew what was coming. Dream let out a small sigh, looking at the kid.

“I’m sorry Tubbo, but you know the deal. Drop everything before I kill you.” “I have nothing on me Dream, you literally just killed me.” A small noise of embarrassment came from the man before he looked up as the storm raged around them. He pulled his axe out and looked at Tubbo. Quackity was being held back by Fundy and Ranboo as he screamed at the man, yelling about how he shouldn’t kill the kid.

“Goodbye Tubbo.” He raised his axe. As he went to swing down, a voice startled them all, 

“DREAM, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!” There, in all his child-like glory, stood Tommy, out of breath of sprinting his way there. Dream stopped his movements, glancing up to Tommy with a small snarl. Everyone else there stood there in shock as the rain poured down, thunder crashing loudly. 

They were all fairly surprised to see him there, mostly since he was supposed to be in exile. But it faded as the child and the green adult stared each other down, Tubbo having moved out of the way to be near the others, watching them. That's when they heard more footsteps, coming from the path. Tommy and Dream didn’t break their gazes but the others watched as Techno and Philza ran up to them, weapons drawn, expecting to see them fighting. 

What they didn’t expect was to see the staring contest. And it went for quite sometime before the lightning strike broke it. It came out of nowhere, the bolt of light striking Tommy where he stood. 

‘It, doesn’t hurt?’ He thought, the lightning running through his body before dispersing. He didn’t feel different until he heard the small gasp from his father, well, adoptive father. “Tommy, your flight feathers..” He looked to his wings, the feathers turning from a ruby red to a creamy white, the colors reminding him of when he was a kid and he first got his wings.

“Tommy, come on, you think you can stop me?” Dream finally spoke, now looking the kid’s wings over. He had a shit-eating grin on his face but, Tommy had something up his sleeve no one knew about. It was his little secret. 

“Dream, Dream, Dream.” He mocked the other faintly, an eyebrow raised. “More so should I say, Mr. Dreamon?” That, that elected a gasp from Fundy and Tubbo, the latter taking a step towards Tommy, interrupting him from continuing. 

“But, Tommy, Me and Fundy exorcised the Dreamon from Dream, what do you mean?” The other teen was confused, how was the Dreamon still here? Tommy let out a hum, opening his mouth to speak, only to be cut off again, this time by the Dreamon, who let out a stilling laugh.

“Oh Tubbo, so naive, aren’t you? You didn’t exorcise me out, you got rid of Dream himself. That's why I don’t care about anyone or anything, he was too attached to Sapnap, George, and his horse, it was annoying.” He drawled on, pride so evident in his voice, it disgusted Tommy. That’s why he said screw it, time to call out the final card.

“Dream, or Dreamon, whatever you want to be called. You seemed to have forgotten that I was in exile for a month or two, yes? And during that time, I spent most of it with Ghostbur, who was telling me things, very interesting things. Wanna know what they were?” That was the signal. He said the line, hopefully, the other was listening, waiting, watching.


End file.
